Away from the Paradise
by Camisita-Chan
Summary: Porque ella es el paraíso que él ha perdido  .


¡Hola a todos! Se escuchan ruidos de grillos...(?. Bueno, este era un one-shot corto o un drabble largo (como deseen llamarlo) de una de mis parejas favoritas de Pokémon.

No es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja (ni tampoco será la última) ni tampoco que publico algo en u otras páginas. Si desean leer los otros dos one-shots que escribí estaría más que encantada. En mi perfil los podrán ver: ambos son de dos personajes de Naruto.

¿Qué puedo decir? Esta historia se centra más en las consecuencias psicológicas y dramáticas que puede ocasionar una pérdida a una persona. No tengo gran cosa para decir, sólo que espero leer muchos reviews (críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, insultos, bombas atómicas, lo que quieran escribir) que adoro recibirlos y me ayuda para continuar escribiendo.

¡Díganme que les pareció! =)

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen sino que son de su creador. ¿Qué más decir? Nunca entendí esto de los Disclaimer, para mí que nadie los lee...

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>way from the Paradise

Te has ido hace demasiado tiempo; ya ni recuerdo exactamente cuándo…creo que, aproximadamente, fue hace tres años, cinco meses y diecisiete días; fue una mañana de abril, cálida y soleada, creo –si mi memoria no me falla- a las diez y cuarenta y siete minutos antes del mediodía. Realmente no estoy seguro de ello…ha pasado tanto tiempo ya, y mi mente se tuvo que enfrascar en diferentes pensamientos ajenos a tu delicado y bello rostro níveo, adornado con una mata de suave cabello chocolate, unos ojos zafiros profundos y una sonrisa que cualquier ángel envidiaría; porque tú eras uno sin ser consciente de ello. Tú eres mi paraíso personal, un espíritu celestial, un serafín que con increíble generosidad brindó su amor a un simple mortal: un pecador de nacimiento.

Acaricio suavemente con la yema de los dedos el contorno de esas pálidas manos que carecen de sensibilidad alguna, recordando con explícitos sentimientos de nostalgia y anhelo aquellos momentos tan lejanos dónde tu risa y tu eterna y surrealista belleza resplandecían y alegraban este marchito y desgastado cuerpo –que, en ese tiempo tan lejano de felicidad hilarante y constante, era un persistente joven lleno de esperanzas y sueños-. ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? Me has dejado realmente devastado, envejeciendo aceleradamente cada día, extrañándote, llorando por tu ausencia; por mi única compañía: la soledad.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya sólo eres una evocación lejana y difusa de mis recuerdos. ¿No te parece cruel que deba vivir de esta manera? Mi vida y mi felicidad hace tiempo que la perdí; allá, en el pasado, ese veintiún de abril. Esos momentos me resultan extraños aún de pensar, confusos y divergentes: nos habíamos levantado a las siete y treinta y seis minutos, sin ninguna responsabilidad ya que ese día había caído domingo y ninguno de los dos trabajábamos; pero nos habíamos acostumbrado a ese horario, tan típico de la gente adulta que solíamos bromear de que éramos dos ancianos escondidos en cuerpos de jóvenes. Como era usual, te levantaste primero y preparaste café amargo y bien caliente para mí, y un cortado frío –consecuencia de tus extraños gustos para la bebida- para ti, tomaste unas galletitas de limón caseras para acompañar, cinco exactamente, sabiendo que yo comería tres y tu solamente dos y me llevaste el desayuno en la cama, donde estaba leyendo "La lista de Schinder" de Thomas Keneally por cuarta vez consecutiva. Recuerdo tu mirada, soñadora y amigable y tu sonrisa resplandeciente mientras depositabas un suave beso en mis labios y te recostabas al lado mío, no sin antes quitarme –tocándolo sólo con la punta de los dedos y cara de asco- el libro; odiabas las historias sobre el holocausto judío que eran tan atrayentes de leer para mí. Charlamos un poco sobre trivialidades, ambos tapados por un par de sábanas, y tú –siendo tan friolenta- con una manta además encima; recuerdo, como si fuera un sueño, una simple fantasía, como te reías mientras tus pies jugaban acariciando los míos. Se nos pasó el tiempo demasiado rápido en banalidades, risas y pequeños insignificantes debates dónde casi siempre estabas en contra de mi postura.

A las nueve y cincuenta y tres minutos te levantaste con lentitud y parsimonia, cambiándote el sutil y bello camisón que marcaba tus dulces curvas similares a una hermosa Venus griega –o mejor dicho, que te hacía incluso más sublime y agraciada que cualquier deidad de Grecia- por un conjunto de ropa más apropiado para salir a la calle: un jean un poco ajustado, una musculosa a tiras blanca, con delicados volados blancos y una liviana campera de hilo color gris claro. Me engañaste con una pequeña mentira blanca, diciendo que ibas a comprar las cosas para la cena; cuando sólo ibas, sin que siquiera te lo pidieran, a dejarle a mi madre –que vivía a unas pocas cuadras de nuestra casa- una parte del dinero para preparar mi fiesta de cumpleaños número veintitrés que sería a principios de mayo. Yo sabía tus intenciones pero con actitud somnolienta aparenté a que no, para que no te quejaras luego de que nunca te dejaba hacer una sorpresa como Dios manda.

Ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que te fuiste, dónde todo aún era alegría y sueños, imaginé, aún recostado en la cama y mordisqueando una sabrosa galletita de limón, un futuro alentador y feliz junto a ti, con unos pequeños y bellos niños –con gran parecido a su madre- jugando y riendo con sus vocecitas agudas y despreocupadas en brazos de sus progenitores. Una típica y deseada familia feliz. Un bello y encantador futuro junto a ti.

Envuelto completamente en mi mundo hedonista, no me percaté del extraño ruido que ocurría detrás de la puerta y de la impredecible y silenciosa llegada tuya, tan diferente a tus entradas alegres cantando algún que otro tema de esos cantantes pop que tanto te gustan.

Entraste tambaleando y temerosa al cuarto, yo me asombré al verte tan pronto y me levanté de un salto, tú sencillamente me miraste con suma preocupación. Y, con esos ojos envueltos en miedo, mi infierno comenzó.

Alguien te empujó y tu pequeño y frágil cuerpo cayó al suelo. Fui corriendo dispuesto a ayudarte pero, inesperadamente, recibí un fuerte puñetazo en el ojo haciendo que retroceda.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido que aún me cuesta entender realmente bien cómo sucedió, de improvisto, sentí el frío contacto con el metal de arma sobre mi sien y observé como un hombre te zarandeaba, pidiéndote el dinero. Quise moverme y ayudarte pero el otro ladrón me tomó del pelo, tirándome para atrás y amenazándome con la pistola, que luego supe que era una Ballester Molina C2, un arma semiautomática calibre 9 mm.

Guiaste temerosa hacia donde estaban nuestros ahorros al otro hombre que te apuntaba, ellos querían más dinero pero eso era todo lo que teníamos. Ellos se enojaron, no los habíamos conformado. De repente todo se volvió una confusión, él te golpeó tu suave mejilla con la culeta de su arma, yo, enojado, salté para defenderte y de repente escuché el sordo ruido de la bala al ser disparada y sentí el frío contacto del plomo en mi cuerpo.

Escuché un grito y después sólo desapareciste de mi vida. Recuerdo el dolor que tuve cuando desperté, en un hospital público cercano a casa, donde me dijeron de tu triste partida. Y ahí lloré, desesperado, adolorido; ¿por qué me dejaste?. Mi vida eras tú y perdí ambos. Era un muerto en vida, caminando por el mundo sintiéndome vacío, una simple marioneta empujada por cuerdas invisibles.

La policía me contó sin escrúpulos lo sucedido, querían violarte y tú te negaste; opusiste demasiada resistencia mi amor, y eso hizo que ellos decidieran acabar con tu vida. ¡Y yo desmayado! Me odio tanto como esos desgraciados que te mataron, porque yo también soy un culpable, un cómplice. Debí haberte salvado. Lo sé y me lo repito todos los días antes de acostarme. Jamás te pedí perdón, porque sé que alguien como yo no lo merece, tengo que pagar mi condena, viviendo habiendo perdido la razón para hacerlo, continuando mi vida sin ti, mi dulce amor.

Todos los días era lo mismo, levantarse, tomar el colectivo para ir al trabajo, trabajar y volver, después de comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado. Siempre era lo mismo. Solo, sin hablar con nadie, sin salir, sin ser feliz. Patético y monótono, así se convirtió mi vida sin ti, May. ¿Estarás mejor allá, en el cielo, como el ángel que siempre fuiste? Estoy seguro que sí y ese es mi único consuelo.

Un ruido me distrajo de tu bella y angelical imagen, me incorporé cansado soltando esa mano pálida. Otro grito.

Me acerqué a el maldito desgraciado, ahora no parecía tan arrogante como antes, no se lo veía confiado y seguro estando amarrado y golpeado.

-Con que te despertaste- mi voz desprendía rencor y odio, el hombre me miró, con sus grandes y saltones ojos cristalinos- Me das asco.

Le escupí en la cara y lo golpeé de nuevo, el tipo de tez oscura lanzó otro alarido.

-¿Qué, qué quieres?- preguntó, tartamudeando y temblando. Tenía miedo, y mucho.

-¿No recordás, hijo de re mil puta?- pregunté, sacando tu foto, tu sonrisa adornaba tu níveo y alegre rostro. El hombre sollozó. Le pegué una patada en la nariz- ¡Contestá malnacido!

-No…no…la…co-conozco- respondió él, su nariz estaba torcida y sangraba muchísimo, manchando de rojo su abominable cara.

-¡Mentiroso!- grité enfurecido- Tú y ese desgraciado de tu amigo la mataron porque no quería que la violaran. ¡Vas a morir! ¡Vas a sufrir todo lo que ella padeció! El que tomaras ayer esa línea de colectivo fue tu peor error; la policía no sabe quién eres pero yo te conozco, recuerdo tu estúpido rostro.

-¡Por favor! Fue un accidente- gritó él aterrado. Elevó la voz, con la inútil esperanza de que alguien lo escuchara. Nadie iba acudir en su ayuda, me encargué de llevarlos a un lugar solitario, no quería que nadie me interrumpiera lo que iba a hacer. No lo iba a permitir. Mi amor, May, no te preocupes, ya pronto morirán; me encargué de seguirlos ni bien los vi, sé donde viven y fui a la noche del día siguiente a capturarlos. Ahora están lejos, en esa quinta donde solíamos ir los feriados ¿recuerdas? No te preocupes cariño, ellos no saben como llegar, los metí en el baúl del auto que compré esta tarde sólo por ese motivo. Esos dos malnacidos no vivirán más mi cielo, pagarán por el peor pecado que cometieron.

-Terminarás como tu hermano, desgraciado- me sentía, por primera vez desde que te fuiste, vivo; porque sé que es por ti, porque estoy vengándote cariño.

-¿Qué-qué le hiciste?

-Adivina- dije con sarcasmo y repulsión- Dime, ¿Con qué mano le disparaste a mi May?

-Yo no le disparé, yo no le disparé- gritó mientras caía en la angustia, llorando desesperado.

Otra patada, esta vez en la boca. El hombre escupió sangre y dijo:

-Izquierda.

Me acerqué a la mesa, tomé el filoso y pesado machete y me acerqué al hombre de nuevo. El gritó aterrado pero lo controlé. El ruido del golpe se hizo escuchar y el machete se llenó de sangre.

May, mi dulce amor, ¿cuánto deberé esperar para verte? Ya estoy cansado de la vida, pero es mi castigo y lo voy a cumplir. Sólo deseo verte, poder apreciar de nuevo esa belleza surrealista. Sentirme vivo, por una vez más.

Veo esas dos manos pálidas, inertes y sin vida, cierro los ojos, imaginando de nuevo tu mirada, tu cuerpo que me abraza, adivinando que tendrían esos labios si llegaran a besarme de nuevo.

Y de repente estás acá, conmigo, sonriéndome. Estás tan bella con ese vestido blanco, tus brazos están extendidos hacia mí y yo te veo, con los ojos bien abiertos, y me acerco hacia ti, tembloroso.

-Ya está Drew…mi ángel…mi cielo…ya fue suficiente- me sonrío y mi corazón desbocado latió tan rápidamente que sentí un dolor en mi pecho- Ven conmigo…

Lloré de la emoción, de la felicidad que tus palabras me hacían sentir; te abracé sollozando y sentí tu cálido y protector cuerpo. May, eres todo para mí, no sabes cuanto te amo. Así quiero estar para siempre…

Y te esfumaste frente a mis ojos esmeraldas, y yo lloré angustiado. No May, no te me vas a ir de nuevo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer. Corrí hacia la mesita de luz ignorando las dos manos que reposaban, perfectamente intactas, en un contenedor especial. Abrí el cajón y allí encontré ese objeto de plomo que tanto buscaba.

-No te irás de nuevo mi amor- dije sonriendo. Ya la espera acabó, ya todo terminó. Iba a ser feliz de nuevo, con May a mi lado, juntos, amándonos como siempre lo hicimos. Lloré de felicidad, el metal en la sien se sentía frío pero no me importaba.

May sólo quiero estar contigo para siempre. Con mi mano libre, saqué de mi bolsillo una alianza dorada que antes había estado en tu delgado dedo anular, leí la frase escrita con una pulcra letra.

_**"Siempre juntos"**_

Y el sonido de un disparo cortó el silencio.


End file.
